Watching with Valka
by TheBadWolves
Summary: A watching the first movie fic but Valka. The dragons and Vikings are in my home to watch the first movie because I'm bored. Let the hilarity begin. OOC-ness and over protective mother mode,
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my watching the movie fic so let's get the Disclaimer out of the way**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own HTTYD or the idea of doing this because I am not the first.**

* * *

 **Berk**

"You've done it Hiccup you get to kill the Nightmare!" Gobber said as cheers swept through the crowd of Vikings.

Before anyone could say another word thou a purple light surrounded the Vikings and the dragons and they all disappeared.

* * *

 **Unknown**

In a golden room filled with chairs all the Vikings (I don't count hiccup as a Viking) with hiccup anywhere. The room was all gold except for the ceiling, the chairs, and a large white screen on one of the walls. The chairs were all silver with the Berk crest on one and the others being bear of any marks, and the ceiling looked like it was taken from the night sky itself. On the Other side of the room stone slabs were placed. While on the back wall there is a raised platform attached to the wall with an opening behind it.

"WHO DARE ATTACK THE GREAT STOICK THE VAST! SHOW YOUR SELF!" You can guess who that was.

"Don't worry I'm not going to harm you." Said a vice from the back of the room. It came from the platform where a masked person stood.

He wears a metal black and white mask with blue over where the eyes would be. He has a black cloak with a white strip down the middle. A white and gray jacket with a 3 part design. On his right arm a black and gold disk and a metal glove with a blue circle on the palm. He has black cargo pants and combat boots.

"Who are you and what business do you have bringing us here? And where is my son Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"My name is The Bad Wolf Boy, but you can call me Slade. Not you though Snotlout. The reason I have brought you here is because I wish to show you your future. And as for your son he is up here with me and Stella. Any questions?" Slade said.

"Yeah, why is useless up there with you and why can't I call you Slade?" Snotlout stupidly asked.

"Because I say so. Any questions from people who aren't complete idiots" "hey!"

"What's a movie?" Astrid asked.

"A movie is like a moving picture with sound that tells a story. Anymore questions? No? Then I'm going to bring in the next guess and if you attack them you will end up like your village after a raid." Slade said leaving many Vikings confused as to why they would fight the other guest.

They got their answer in the form of a purple light. And from the light came…Apples… I mean Dragons. All of the Vikings immediately reached for their weapons only to find that they have been taken.

"If you try to pass over to the dragons' side you will be stopped. Now take your seat Stoick In the front seat with the Berk crest, teens to his right snot as far away from Astrid as possible and Gobber to his left. Everyone else I don't care. Hiccup will stay up here with me. Now wait a couple of minutes whole I get everything ready." Slade said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Control panel**

"Hello Hiccup. Welcome to my Home I guess you could say." Slade said walking into the control room.

"Why do I stay up here with you?" Hiccup said having heard Slade's speech earlier.

Because you the star of the movie of course. And before you ask a movie is like a moving picture with sound that tells a story." Slade told Hiccup. "And I think you should turn around. There are two people who want to see you." Slade added.

When Hiccup turned around he saw his best friend toothless.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup said. Then he noticed that he was growling at slade and added "it's okay bud He's not going to hurt us." Which calmed him down. Then he looked for the other person who wanted to see him and saw another masked person.

"Hi?" He said unsure of who this other person was.

"I can't believe it after all these yea you took after me." The mysterious masked figure said.

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"No you were just a babe, but a mother never forgets." The masked person said taking off her helmet.

* * *

 **Yes I added Valka Till next time Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back baby! So here is chapter 2 but before that a few little notes.**

 **I can only update on weekends so if you check every day for an update just wait till then**

 **Someone asked if the village will see Valka. Yes they will but with the mask on. They will not know who she is until the words** _ **"You are not my son"**_ **are said but she will interact with them, so just wait till then.**

 **I am sorry if the story isn't that good this chapter I have a bit on my mind with my great grandmother in the hospital and me becoming an uncle so bear with me.**

 **So without further ado**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own httyd**

* * *

 _"No you were just a babe, but a mother never forgets." The masked person said taking off her helmet._

* * *

"WHAT? YOU'RE MY MOTHER? HOW? Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"Hiccup everything will be explained during the break but for right now I need you to calm down and come with me." Slade told hiccup trying to stop a very long and confusing conversation while trying to get the movie started.

"Okay but I want a full explanation of exactly what happened later."

"Deal. With all that I've missed in your life that is the very least I could do."

"Okay now that we got that out of the way lets go back into the screening room. By the way Val I will need you to war your mask so that the others won't know that you are alive yet." Slade said while walking into the other room.

"Wait." Valka said making Slade stop in his tracks. "What do you mean yet?"

"Weellll…" He said dragging out the word. "you see….hehe."

"Demacrex!" Valka said.

'Oooh. Real name. I need to get out of this. Stella if Val asks you said that they were getting restless.' "Well I would love to continue this conversation but the others are getting a bit restless so let's move on." Slade said nervously trying to not spoil anything too big for the readers.

"Fine, but your still in trouble." "Fair enough."

Hiccup, still there but forgotten about, decided to ask about this confusing exchange later in favor of following them on to the platform.

"Oh before I forget whatever you say will up here be amplified so that the rest can hear it." Slade explained as he step onto the platform which, true to his words, amplified his voice so the Vikings on the ground could hear, startling the Vikings in the process.

"So without further delay let the movie start." And with that the lights in the room, that seemed to come from nowhere, dimmed and the movie commenced.

 **FADE IN.**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **This, is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**_

This caused everyone, minus Slade, (who will not be included when I write everyone), to jump realizing that was hiccups voice while laughing at the accurate description of their home.

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**_

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

"I wonder why." Snot(face)lout said glaring at the dragons.

"Duh because of the dragons." One of the nuts said

"And usless' inventions." Which caused snot and the nuts to laugh and Valka to be appalled **.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **We have fishing, hunting a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**_

"What?" tuff said stupidly. Cue many face palm.

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **...dragons.**_

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

 **More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**_

 **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**_

'Does he not like his name?' Stoick thought.

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING**

 **(FIERCE)**

 ** _Arggghhhhh!_ (cheery, insane) _Mornin'!_**

This caused laughter from everyone except the Viking in question.

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **Meet the neighbors.**_

 _ **Hoark the Haggard…**_

 _ **What are you doing out!?**_

"My house is on fire."

 **... _Burnthair the Broad..._**

 _ **Get inside!**_

"Can't."

 **... _Phlegma the Fierce..._**

 _ **Get back inside!**_

"Didn't you hear? My house is on fire." "Shut up usless."

 **HICCUP**

 **. _Ack._**

 **He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _ **Yep, just Ack.**_

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup!? (Accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O) (IN AWE)**

 _ **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.**_

"Is that rumor still going around?" Stoick chuckled.

 _ **Do I believe it?**_

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Yes I do.**_

Stoick beamed at his son and only then did he notice the other strange masked figure. Thinking it was just one of Slade's friends he let it go for now.

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK**

 **(Barking; to his men)**

 _ **What have we got?**_

 **VIKING #1**

 _ **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **Any Night Furies?**_

 **VIKING #1**

 _ **None so far.**_

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 _ **Good.**_

Toothless beamed with pride at the fear the Vikings fear causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

 **VIKING**

 _ **Hoist the torches!**_

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

 **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendages**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**_

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**_

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

The 3 teen bullies laugh at this and said "Ha yeah right. Usless couldn't even lift a hammer." This caused an interesting reaction from the unknown masked figure. She jumped from the platform onto the floor yet was unharmed. Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked straight to snot with her staff. When she reached him she drew it back with all her might and hit him on the head with it. After finishing with him she moved to the twins and bashed their heads together. To shock to do anything no one stopped her from walking up the stairs that appeared out of nowhere and disappeared afterwards. No one moved until the movie resumed.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **They need toothpicks, don't they?**_

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

The screen stopped as Slade stood. " I think now would be a Good time for a break so stay hear and Don't wander off. I have lost enough things in here." as he says that a neigh echos through out the room creeping everyone and slade out.

* * *

 **Till next time**


	3. break

**I decided to make another chapter so let's get right to it then**

* * *

So after Slade announced the break Stoick and the council gathered together to discuss what is happening. The teens just hung out. The other Vikings just sat and chatted. Hiccup and Valka stayed on their platform and talked about what happened to her.

"So to sum it all up you're some crazy vigilante dragon lady?"

"Well at least I'm not boring." They both shared a laugh at that.

"Hey, where did Slade go?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh you mean Demacrex. I think he went to change."

"Who's Demacrex? I thought his name was Slade."

"It is. I just call him by his birth name and his parents. After he met them that is."

"What do you mean after he met them? And why do you call him that?"

"That part isn't my story to tell, but the reason I call him that is because I met him before he met his parents so in my years away he became like another son to me and I a mother to him. I helped him raise Stella and get through some difficult times. He revealed his history to me. Something that if you had you would not tell just anyone." Val explained getting a faraway look.

"Who is Stella?"

"My daughter I guess you could say." Slade's voice said but no one could see him.

"Come down from there." Val said to the ceiling. She said it loud enough to where those on the ground could hear it which caused them to look up and see a black mass head to where Val and Hiccup are.

As the mass reached the wall it took the form of a dragon no one except Valka has seen before. It looked like a smaller version of a timberjack, except it has black wings, horns and spines down its back and tail with a white head and tail. Its body was thin and had no arms or legs. What happened next no Viking or Hiccup saw coming.

From underneath the dragon a boy who does not look older than thirteen. He wears a red shirt with a triangle design on the front and a black Templar cross on the back. Black cargo pants and combat boots. He has two holsters on his belt. One holding a silver device the other a golden stick. He has black hair and a metal gauntlet on his left arm. What caught the attention of most of the adults was his eyes. One was gold and the other brown.

"Who are you boy? And why were you on that beast?" Stoick asked.

"Don't you recognize me? You should. I'm the one who brought you here after all."

"You're Slade? You're not even older than usless. (I'm having the other teens be 16 or older and Hiccup 15 deal with it)" Snot said.

"And?"

"So why should we be listening to you?"

"And more importantly why were you on that Dragon? What species even is it?" Astrid asked disgusted that someone would actually be near a dragon.

"I t looks like a timberjack but the coloration and size are wrong but definitely a mystery class though." Fish legs analyzed.

"I'm the only one who can send you home. She is my daughter in a way and is a cosmic wing. Fish legs your wrong she is a celestial class."

"No I'm not those two things don't exist." Fish said sounding smug.

"Yes they do. They are just so rare that no one can find them normally. In fact the only other one I've ever seen is the moon after it hatched. You see the moon is actually an egg that won't hatch for a long time." No one was really sure how to respond to someone out smarting fish legs in dragon knowledge.

"Wait what do you mean it's your daughter? How is that possible?" Astrid asked.

"I've raised her since she hatched." Slade said as the dragon curled around him.

"Why wouldn't you kill it when it hatched?" Stoick asked.

"I would never hurt Stella!"

"Stella? Who's that?" Snotface asked.

"The dragon right next to me."

"You named that thing. Why?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?

"Because dragons are mindless beast who should be dead!" Astrid screamed causing all the dragons in the room to growl at her.

"They are not mindless beast this movie is going to prove that. Speaking of which we need to continue it."

"Hey Slade why did you change? Hiccup asked.

"I needed to do something and the other stuff got in the way. Now let's start the movie back up."

And with that the others took their seats and the movie started again.

* * *

 **Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. So let's get it started.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own httyd**

* * *

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUE ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 _ **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults**_

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

Some Vikings chuckles at the

 **VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

"Hey it's us." Snotface said **.**

 **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch THEM (her).**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**

 **(DREAMY) Astrid.**

"Ahh young love. Reminds me if my first love." Slade said getting a far off look remembering the past.

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

Enter teen laughter here

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING)**

 _ **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**_

 _ **All in the wrong places.**_

Many wince in remembrance of the runts many _many_ mistakes.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**_

"Ha like anyone would want to date you useless." You can guess which of are least favorite characters said that.

"I WILL BASH MY STAFF ON YOUR HEAD AGAIN!" Which caused him to shut up.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **You can't lift a hammer.**_

"Not true. I wouldn't be a blacksmith if I couldn't."

 _ **You can't swing an axe...**_

"I can just not very well."

 **Gobber grabs a bola.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 _ **... you can't even throw one of these.**_

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(Ready with the answer)**

 _ **Okay fine, but...**_

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _ **... this will throw it for me.**_

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows.**

"Now that I think about it. That is really advanced for your time period." Slade said.

 **They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

 **VIKING**

 _ **Arggh!**_

"That hurt!" Said the Viking that got hit.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Mild calibration issue.**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**_

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 _ **... this.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **(ASTONISHED)**

 _ **But... you just pointed to all of me.**_

"Something you and me have and common. Both of us have people in our lives who want us to conform to the moralities of society. Difference is you, you had a chance to. Me? I never had a shot." Slade said.

"What do you mean had?"

"You've made your choice, and I've accepted my fate."

Hiccup was going to pry more but a hand on his shoulder made him turn and see his mother slowly shaking her head as a sign not to in favor of returning to the movie."

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**_

"Thank you for the wonderful advice Gobber." The king of sarcasm said.

"You're welcome." He replied not noticing the sarcasm.

 **HICCUP**

 **(THREATENING)**

 _ **Ohhhh...**_

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)**

 _ **Ohhhhh, yes.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **You, sir, are playing a dangerous**_

 _ **game. Keeping this much,**_

 _ **raw...Vikingness contained.**_

 **(BEAT)**

 _ **There will be consequences!**_

 _ **Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **I'll take my chances. Sword.**_

 _ **Sharpen. Now.**_

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

 **wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because**

 **killing a dragon is everything**

 **around here.**

The dragons start to wonder if that is why they killed so often.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**

 **vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders growl at this. They are worth more than that **.**

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**

 **walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

 **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**

 **fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The teens are too afraid to comment on that. While the gronckles are all asleep.

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**

 **Breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zipple backs butt heads at this that is good right?

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

 **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**

 **together to reveal a single body.**

 **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 _ **They found the sheep!**_

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)**

 _ **Concentrate fire over the lower**_

 _ **bank!**_

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 _ **Fire!**_

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

 **Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**

 **the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

 **after those. They have this nasty**

 **habit of setting themselves on**

 **fire.**

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**

 **leering, toothy grin.**

The nightmares all set themselves on fire with pride because of this.

"HEY! Cut it out. I don't want this place to smell like smoke when this is done." Slade yelled causeind all the nightmares to go out in embarrassment.

 **STOICK**

 _ **Reload! I'll take care of this.**_

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

 **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**

 **catapult crew ducks.**

 **All Vikings**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

 **sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the**

 **dragon no one has ever seen. We**

 **call it the-**

"NIGHT FURY!" Slade screamed causing the Vikings to duck and him to laugh his head off. Then the Vikings started to glare at him.

 **VIKING**

 _ **Night Fury! Get down!**_

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

 **flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **JUMP!**_

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**

 **shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never**

 **shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night**

 **Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

 **the first.**

"Yah right and he's going to marry Astrid." Snot said.

"GIVE IT 5 YEARS!" Slade screamed. After he did that Hiccup saw him put two black buds in his ears attached to strings which came together in a black box with the words Titanium and battle cry as well as other words and numbers on it but he put it in one of his pockets and closed his eye.

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**_

 _ **out there!**_

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

"Gobber why did you leave him alone?" Stoick asked. His only answer was a shrug

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 _ **Stay. Put. There. You know what I**_

 _ **mean.**_

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

 **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

This caused many groans from the village.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**

 **clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**

 **fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 _ **Hiccup, where are you going!**_

 **VIKING #7**

 _ **Come back here!**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I know. Be right back!**_

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**

 **in, ready to spring upon them.**

 **Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**

 **surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

 **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**

 **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**

 **shut.**

 **STOICK**

 _ **Mind yourselves! The devils still**_

 _ **have some juice in them.**_

*growls from the dragons*

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**

 **drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**

 **unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**

 **He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**

 **a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

 **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**

 **the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**

 **his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**

 **strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**

 _ **Come on. Give me something to shoot**_

 _ **at, give me something to shoot at.**_

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**

 **dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

 **KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**

 **off the ground.**

The Vikings both surprised that one of his inventions worked and wondering if it will hit held their breath

 **The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

No one could move they were to surprise that he actually hit it. Then they burst in to cheers. The monster that had attacked them for years has finally been taken down. By Hiccup no less. During all of the cheers and praise for Hiccup no one noticed Slade leaving or the slight tears in his eyes exept the dragons and Valka.

* * *

 **I'll be back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay new chapter. Before I start it though a few things.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and positive notes.**

 **If you are wondering why Slade left it will be explained later on in the story**

 **If you are wondering what happed it will be shown at the same time**

 **Okay now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own httyd if I did snotlout would be he a lot more than he is.**

* * *

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(Surprised, then elated)**

 _ **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**_

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouted worried for his son. The only reason Valka didn't was because she remembered that all this was in the past, but she was still worried that he was in a situation like that.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _ **Except for you.**_

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

 **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK**

 **(To his men, re: the NADDERS)**

 _ **DO NOT let them escape!**_

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**

The Vikings are on the edge their seats wondering what is going to happen next forgetting they already know. Meanwhile, Val got up silently with Stella covering her escape to find Slade.

 **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

 **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 _ **You're all out.**_

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**_

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _ **Sorry, dad.**_

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH)**

 _ **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**_

Stoick turns to apologize to his son about not believing him, but he wasn't there. Only that monster's so called daughter (Stella).

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _ **It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **-STOP! Just...stop.**_

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 _ **Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**_

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**_

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

The Vikings turn to glare at him, but notice what stoick did.

"HEY, where did they go?" Snot asked.

Those who didn't notice there absence now did. They also notice that the pictures stopped.

"Maybe it's one of those breaks like last time." Gobber suggested.

As he said that the wall on the Viking side slide open and revealed lots of food and drinks, and the one on the dragons did the same only with fish.

 **Somewhere else…**

 **Toothless' POV (Shoker)**

This place is strange. I keep hearing a song in my head like the red death, but this one is soft and happy while its is a borderline scream.

The others don't seem to notice and neither does my hatchling (1), so I forget about it for now. It has been interesting to see my hatchling's life in their nest, but I feel like attacking them for fun the way they treated him. And that new one, Stella, the strange hatchling called her his daughter. Strange a two leg hatchling having another hatchling, and a dragon one at that.

The strange one (2) left and my hatchling's mother did as well and my hatchling did later, so I followed him.

We found the other two walking back to the picture room when we found them. The strange ne smells sad and the other concerned.

When my hatchling asked them a question they didn't answer, but only shook their head and we went back to the room. I smelled fish and went ahead. Hey, I was hungry. When we got there everyone was eating.

While the pictures were stopped I talked to the strange dragon.

3rd POV

" _Why did that two leg call you his hatchling?"_

She seemed confused by the question.

" _Two leg? Hatchling? Oh, I understand now. He called me that because he is my father in a way. Well at least that is what I see him as."_ She said. Some other dragons heard this and were confused.

" _How can a two leg be your father_?" a Nadder asked.

" _Well he is the one who has raised me sine my birth. Why are you calling him a two leg? What even is that?"_

" _How""Do""You""Not""Know""What""A""Two""Leg""Is?"_ A zipple back asked

" _I've never heard of any being called a two leg, but going on what you all are saying. I'm guessing you are talking about Humans."_

" _What are humans?"_ – Gronkle

" _How can you not know what two leg means every hatchling learns this?"-_ Terror

" _What_ _ur_ _ewo_ _doesn't know the name of their enemy_?" What that nightmare (hook fang) said made the entire dragon side go silent and Slade look over at them with anger written on his face. Slade and Stella have psychic connection due to their species and even though he can't understand them himself he can by using Stella's mind as a filter of sorts. While ur ewo doesn't have a translation that humans can understand the general gist is that it is the worst insult you can call a dragon.

Valka noticed this.

"Slade, is something wrong?"

"You have no idea."

" _What did you call me_?" Stella asked calmly. She gave the nightmare a look so cold it made a bewilder beast jealous.

" _You heard me_ _ur_ _ewo_ _"_ He said not scared of the unknown horror he just unleashed.

" _That's what I thought. I'll be sure to remember that while he skins you alive."_ As she said that she flew back up to the platform and curled around Slade. That is when they saw the glare Slade was giving the soon to be hook fang. It made the fire of every dragon's fire seem like ice, but when his face twisted into a sadistic smirk fear unlike anything he ever felt before set in.

 **Pitch's lair**

A chill ran up he bogey man's spine at the fear that he just sensed. It was more in one second then he made in his entire existence. He hoped never go against what ever made that much fear.

 **Back to action** …

Hook fang cowered in fear of the human in front of him.

" _Now why don't you apologize and he won't skin you alive_?" Stella purred with sick amusement.

" _I'M SORRY_!" Hook wailed frightened by the being glaring at him.

" _Good_ " She smiled " _now let's get back to the movie."_

I was tired during this last bit. Sorry if it is weird.

Anyway new thing riddle time!

Answer right first and you get a cookie and shout out **.(88)**

 _ **If you say my name I break**_

That is what he calls Hiccup

Slade

PS

I NEED SOME IDEAS MY PLOT BUNNIES ESCAPED! FIND THEM


	6. Chapter 6

**SHOUT OUT: orca3553**

 **Answer: Silence. (Those things were creepy.)**

 **She was the first one to guess it. Another riddle at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Httyd**

 **Movie script**

 _ **Movie talk**_

' _Dragon talk'_

* * *

After the Vikings got back in their seats (Snotlout was punch for trying to move close to Astrid) and the dragons calmed down the pictures were about resumed. Valka noticed the glint in Slade eye.

"What are you planning Slade?" This got the attention of some of the Vikings and dragons.

"Well the next few parts are interesting and I think a few would like to voice their opinions." He said before he disappeared through the doorway. After a few seconds a blue light surrounded the dragons.

' _What was that_?' asked a… Nadder.

The dragons were shocked but not as much as the Vikings. How could a dragon talk?

"How is that possible?" One of the Viking asked.

"Oh just a little translation matrix magic at work. Now back to the movie!" Slade shouted.

 **STOICK**

 _ **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**_

 **(EXASPERATED)**

 _ **Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**_

That got Valka really mad. If it wasn't for Slade a certain chief would have a staff in a place that is very important to the creation of Hiccup.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**_

 **That Stings. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

The glare from Val promised a long and painful death to all those who agreed.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 _ **Get back to the house.**_

 **(TO GOBBER)**

 _ **Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**_

"How is his fault he's not the one who knocked down the torch?" Slade asked.

"He led it to the village that's how." The egotistical #$%^&* said. If you can't tell don't like snotlout.

"Well what would you do weaponless, no experience fighting and scared?"

"Vikings don't get scared." Astrid said. That is the worst mistake Astrid ever made.

"Challenge accepted." Slade murmured. A chill ran down Astird's spine, but she didn't know why.

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **Quite the performance.**_

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**_

"You are lucky Stella is holding her back." True to his word the dragon was holding a raging Valka back with her tail.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**_

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 _ **I really did hit one.**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Sure, Hiccup.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **He never listens.**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **Well, it runs in the family.**_

"What does that mean?" Father and son asked.

The black smith had the decency to look sheepish.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Yes I know it is short but with finals I don't have a lot of time. i thought i put it up last weekend sorry**

 **Riddle time**

 _ **There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?**_

 **Another note sometimes I will do code with a message.**


	7. Chapter 8

Sorry for the lack of updating but I had school work and just plain laziness.

IMPORTANT STUFF

1 I have a poll PLEASE VOTE

2 There will no longer be a set date of update other than once a week

That's it

Shout-out: Eeveecat1248. Here are cookies for you.(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)

Disclaimer:Don't own HTTYD

 **HICCUP And when he does, it's always with**

 **this... disappointed scowl. Like**

 **someone skimped on the meat in his**

 **sandwich.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

 **brought me the wrong offspring. I**

 **ordered an extra large boy with**

 **beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

 **the side. This here. This is a**

 **talking fish bone.**

The Vikings minus Stoick and Astrid laugh at the immpression. Astrid because she dosn't do that and Stoick because he is shocked that his son thought that.

 **GOBBER You're thinking about this all**

 **wrong. It's not so much what you**

 **look like. It's what's inside that**

 **he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

"Yeah, cause that is so much better. You are the worst at pep talks." Slade said. Gober merely shrugged

 **HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up.**

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so**

 **hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys.**

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**

 **through the front door.**

 **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**

 **woods, determined.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

 **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK Either we finish them or they'll**

 **finish us! It's the only way we'll**

 **be rid of them! If we find the**

 **nest and destroy it, the dragons**

 **will leave. They'll find another**

 **home.**

 **He sinks his blade into a...**

 **LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**

 **pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**

 **painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice**

 **sets in.**

 **VIKING Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

 **hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**

 **in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

"What are the big brave Vikings afraid of a little dragon nest?" Slade said in a condescending voice wich caused hiccup, Valka and all the dragons to laugh and the vikings to glare.

 **VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look**

 **after Hiccup.**

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

 **murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.**

"Really feeling the love dad." Hiccup said. Valka was infuriated by this. How dare he do this to there child.

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**

 **alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

 **attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

 **STOICK No, I need you to stay and train**

 **some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

 **Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

 **steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

 **time to himself...what could**

 **possibly go wrong?**

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK What am I going to do with him**

 **Gobber?**

 **GOBBER Put him in training with the**

 **others.**

 **STOICK No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER So am I.**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK He'd be killed before you let the**

 **first dragon out of its cage.**

*mean teen laughter**Glare from Valka*

 **GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER No, you don't.**

 **STOICK No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER No you don't!**

 **STOICK** **Listen! You know what he's like.**

 **From the time he could crawl he's**

 **been...different. He doesn't**

 **listen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a**

 **sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

 **goes hunting for... for trolls.**

 **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your**

 **Socks.**

 **(DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with**

 **that?**

"No they don't. They steal your memories." Slade said smiling like he knew something they didn't.

 **STOICK When I was a boy...**

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK My father told me to bang my head**

 **against a rock and I did it. I**

 **thought it was crazy, but I didn't**

 **question him. And you know what**

 **happened?**

 **GOBBER You got a headache.**

 **STOICK That rock split in two. It taught**

 **me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

 **He could crush mountains, level**

 **forests, tame seas!**

"That is in no way possible for any human or viking." Slade said.

"Of course we can. Vikings are only rivaled by the Gods them selves." Stoick said.

"If that is true why haven't you won the war with the dragons in 300 years?" Slade said in a smug tone. His only answer was a glare.

 **Even as a boy,**

 **I knew what I was, what I had to**

 **become.**

 **(BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

 **GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**

 **only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

 **the truth is you won't always be**

 **around to protect him. He's going**

 **to get out there again. He's**

 **probably out there now.**

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

 **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**

 **Sees nothing.**

 **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**

 **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**

 **and pockets it.**

 **HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**

 **lose their knife or their mug. No,**

 **not me. I manage to lose an entire**

 **dragon.**

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**

 **hitting him in the face.**

"Only you could make an innocent tree hurt you." Snot said.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree**

 **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**

 **earth.**

 **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**

 **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**

 **beaming.**

The entire room goes quiet in shock. Hiccup is right in-front of the night fury.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**

 **fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED) Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**

 **Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty**

 **beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**

 **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**

 **dragon, dagger poised to strike** **.** **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring** **coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back** **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.** **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with** **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

That's it for this time.

Again sorry for the lack of updates.

 _Please vote on my poll_

 _Riddle_

 _Last answer: watermelon._

 _If_

 _Knowledge = 96_

 _and_

Hard work = 98

What does

Attitude = ?


	8. The Chapter we Fear

Hey BWB here with a horrible announcement. Until further notice This story is under...Hiatus. Now this story will never be abandoned its just with STAAR and semester exams coming up I have no time for this story. Sorry but I should have a chapter up during the second week of summer at the earliest. It would be the first but the school is doing a Washingtonian/ DC trip that sister doesn't have these so enjoy her stories if you like. So until then I will see you later readers! And some cookies for your understanding.

(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)(88)


End file.
